The Summer Biomechanics, Biotransport and Bioengineering Conference (SB3C) will be held June 17-20, 2015 at the Snowbird Meeting and Conference Center, Snowbird UT. This meeting has evolved from the successful Summer Bioengineering Conferences, held since 1993. The purpose of this conference is to promote state-of-the-art research, collaboration, and scientific discourse in the field of bioengineering with focus on biomechanics, biotransport, biomaterials, tissue engineering, rehabilitation and design. These topic areas have broad importance in human health and disease, including the understanding, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of many common conditions, including cardiovascular disease, osteoarthritis, cancer and glaucoma. For 2015 we have selected Synergy of Modeling and Experiments in Biomechanics, Bioengineering and Biotransport as the conference theme. This theme is timely, as modern strategies to treat disease and design medical devices rely increasingly on a combination of experiments and computer modeling. This year, with invited speakers and workshops, attendees, investigators and students will have a better understanding of how these two approaches can work together synergistically. This meeting will continue the tradition of being strongly focused on participation of students and trainees; for many years, students have made up more than 50% of our attendees and presenters. The conference organizing committee, which brings together a group of individuals with many years of experience running the Summer Bioengineering Conferences, is keenly aware of, and committed to, the future of bioengineering and takes targeted measures to maximize student participation through e.g. careful selection of keynote speakers and workshops, and the highly successful Student Paper Competition. The primary specific aim of this proposal is to maintain or increase student participation at the 2015 SB3C meeting through offering reduced student registration fees.